The present invention relates to a portable, hand-held saw assembly for cutting metal structural components, and, more particularly, to a portable saw assembly that can be used by an individual on site to make an accurate square cut in a structural metal component.
There are different types and designs of portable saws that can be used to cut through metal components. Certain of the saws are hand held and are utilized to cut metals for various purposes.
One of the requirements of saws for use with metal structural components, such as metal tubing used in the construction of welded hand railings and the like, necessitates that the saw be portable so that it can be used on site and yet which can cut a square cut that is 90 degrees from the longitudinal axis of the structural component so that the cut component can be joined to other components in the assembly and building of a structure, such as a hand railing.
However, not only must the saw be light enough to be handled by one person, but it also must be combined with some clamping mechanism that holds the metal component or work piece firmly with respect to the saw blade so that the saw blade can be assured to approach the work piece along a prescribed path to consistently make a square cut of the work piece or metal component.
There is also a problem in that the metal components that are used in carrying out the assembly of metal structures, for instance, for a hand railing, may be of varying sizes and shapes for different jobs and thus the clamping mechanism must be adaptable to hold work pieces of different sizes and geometric shapes with large differences in dimensions and cross sectional shapes.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a portable saw assembly that was specially designed and constructed so as to facilitate the cutting of a metal component with an accurate and reliable square cut for cutting and assembling structures, such as hand railings, at the site of the installation.